Of Monsters And Demons
by Black Jace
Summary: Nico Di Angelo Is Not Only The Son Of Hades, But One Of The Most Talented Shadow hunters New York Has Ever Seen. Percy And The Demi-Gods Know Nothing Of Nico's Other Life, So What Happens When Percy Finds Nico's Little Secret. Yes Nico Is Gay But No Percico. NicoxOc JacexClary AlecxMagnus IsabellexSimon Percabeth And CalypsoxLeo


**Hey guys just going to point out that I own nothing, except all the demons. They were taken from my own imagination (is that actually how you spell imagination! Weird…)**

**~BJ**

_Huff, Huff, Huff,_

Percy could hear his breath grow steadily heavier as he went after Nico. In the past two months he had gotten stronger and stronger at an oddly rapid pace. To prove his point, while Percy himself was sweating like mad Nico seemed to be perfectly relaxed, like there wasn't a care in the world, even though he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt.

_Duck, slash, twist, roll, swipe. _All his attempts at defeating the younger boy had failed. It was like Nico could move faster than the speed of light.

Percy dove at him again; trying to get the upper hand, but this time Nico disarmed him with a lazy flick of his wrist. Percy's sword went flying into the arena.

"I give, you win." Percy said in an astonished gasp. It was the third time today that Nico had beat him. Nico twirled his sword and stuck it back into his belt.

"Cool, bye." He muttered with a casual wave. Before he put his hand down Percy caught sight of a strange black marking on the back of his hand, like a curly eye burned into the skin. Percy narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Nico turned and hurried away to his cabin with Percy in tow. Nico, now being taller than Percy was much faster and with one last push of his very sore legs, he lurched himself at Nico. Grasping the taller boys arm in one hand, Percy shoved the black fabric away from the arm it covered, making the mark on the back of Nico's hand more clearly. He had noticed it before when they were training but he never imagined he would have so many.

Percy yanked his hands back in surprise. Scars and burns like the other one covered the exposed skin. The only difference was the shapes; some twisted and turned, others curled and thickened. Faded beyond the black marks showed scars of past burns.

Nico ripped his arm away savagely. Forcing the cloth back over his skin, he glared hard at Percy. For once Percy was at a loss for words.

"What?" Nico spat at Percy. Finally Percy found his voice.

"What are those? Tattoos? Burns?" Percy found himself chasing after Nico in a rush to try to get something out of the boy. If he was part of a cult or found himself in a dangerous crowd Percy should be the first one to know.

Nico walked faster in a hope to get away. He didn't want to tell Percy about his other life, about any of it. He wouldn't understand and he would think that Nico was going crazy. Demons, evil people trying to take control of a hidden race. He would never get it.

Nico stomped up the steps to his cabin. Sadly, Percy was still hot on his trail, shooting out questions left, right and center. Finally Nico had enough.

"Shut up and leave me alone! If I wanted you to know I would have told you by now!" he roared at Percy, scaring some of the younger campers. Percy froze and backed off slowly, as if Nico was a dog that couldn't be trusted.

Nico whipped around and stormed into his cabin. Percy heard rustling and metal clashing. Not five seconds later he felt the cold wind that signaled Nico had shadow traveled away.

Slowly Percy crept in to the dark cabin. Looking around he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He was about to leave when he saw something reflecting from between the cracks in the closet doors. Carefully, Percy walked towards it. Flicking the door open with one hand, he stepped back to look at what he had found.

And froze.

Nico sighed as he walked up the steps of the New york Institute. He was still feeling the affects of his fight with Percy. Nico hated when he had to yell at people but it was necessary to get Percy out of his business before he got himself hurt.

He shook the thought out of his head. It wouldn't do him any good if Percy got killed trying to save him from a demon, and that was exactly what Percy would do if he found out.

Nico was about to open the door to the institute when he heard a scream. He turned around and stared into the eyes of a Revenor demon. Groaning he pulled out a blade. All he wanted to do was go to the institute and relax before Jace came and dragged him off on some hunt.

The demon charged. Nico sidestepped and drove his blade down into the beasts' scales. He rolled out of the way as blood went flying. It was bad enough trying to hide his runes from Percy, but if he had to explain why his hand was covered in red burns.

Sighing, Nico walked into the institute. It wasn't often that he spent the night at camp. He spent most of his time here, training or out hunting. He knew that it made Percy nervous but when you live the shadow hunter life its hard to try to make every one happy. Plus the people here need him, but at camp they have all the hero's they could ever want.

When Nico walked into the institute he knew something was wrong. From the smell he guessed that Isabelle was cooking. Jace came running down the stairs with a horrified look on his face.

"Hey, What's up-" Nico was cut off as Jace turned him around and shoved him out the door.

"Hey Nico, how's it going? Isabelle is cooking so your going to go down to that pizza place on the end of the street and get something that is actually edible." Jace said frantically. With one final push he shut the door behind Nico.

"Bye." Nico said to himself and he started to walk down the street.

**Hey so this is chapter one. yes this one is abut Nico too but after everything in HoH i felt the need to make another thing about him. BTW he is 16 in this. i will be updating ASAP. i have a question, should i right a one shot?**

**Later,**

**~BJ**


End file.
